Web Of Lies
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Tangling a web of lies. Cheating. Abortions. Hiding things. Running Away. Pretending to Love. Hiding Tears. AND THATS JUST THE START. STARRING JACKSON GIBBS - WHO DOESNT LOVE THAT GUY
1. Sparking A Fire

Sarah had split with Tony exactly 6 and a half months ago, this was because of a misunderstanding and the influence of people putting their noses in where they were not needed. Tony had gone away for the weekend on an undercover mission, and had acted as though he were married to Ziva David aka his girlfriends mother! There was video evidence of their supposed relationship, including the "sex" that they had apparently participated in together. When the videos had been shown to Sarah, they had failed to tell her that it was faked, and in turn convinced her that her mother and her boyfriend had been having an affair. She refused to blame her mother due to the fact that Tony and herself had kept their relationship hidden from everyone. Tony had said it was so that he could get to know her better, without the interruption of the others, and Sarah had said that it was because her parents would never approve of their love.

Sarah awoke on a normal Saturday morning, and groaned at the feel of the sunlight on her face and consequently in her eyes. She rolled over and into a cold empty spot on her bed, she sighed, she missed waking up in Tony's arms, she loved him unconditionally and would do anything to be with him again, but there was a major problem with that. A big problem. Tony DiNozzo. The man that Sarah loved more than anything else in the world. The man that promised her that he would love her forever. The man of her dreams. The man that helped her through her nightmares. The man that she would die for. The one person in he world that she could trust fully. He was now dating another woman. But not just any woman. This woman was related to Sarah. A woman that meant everything to Sarah. This woman was Ziva David. Sarah's mother.

Sarah sighed and threw herself out of bed, glad that Tony had not stayed that night, she walked into the kitchen upon hearing noise of her mother making breakfast, only to find that it was not her mother cooking dinner. Her mother was stood leaning back against the side, while Tony made breakfast. She faked a smile so neither could see how much this was eating her up inside. How much this was killing her. Ripping her heart and torturing it. Piece by piece.

Ziva grinned at her daughter, she was seemed genuinely happy and moved forwards and hugged her child tightly, "Would you like some pancakes, Princess?" she asked joyfully, as her eyes sparkled happily, "Tony is making them" she stated happily

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not hungry" she said softly, snuggled into her mother, wrapping her arms tighter around Ziva.

Ziva smiled, "I have some great news my Princess" she exclaimed and pulled back from Sarah a bit

Sarah smiled, "What is it Ima?" she asked softly, reverting back to her mother tongue; Hebrew ,when she called her 'mother'

Ziva put a hand out to Tony, making Sarah inwardly cringe, as Tony hugged her mother from behind, hands coming to rest on her mothers waist, making Sarah flash back to a time where it was her that was held in the man's arms, she bit her lip harshly to prevent her emotions coming through. Each touch broke Sarah's heart. Each 'I Love You' tore it from her chest.

Ziva took her child's hands and inadvertently placed them in a way that touched Tony's, the skin on skin contact making them both look up but then Ziva gripped her child's hands not noticing the look that had passed between the two, the hurt that had flashed in both of their eyes. Ziva was too distracted with her own delight to realise what happened. She moved her daughter's hands and smiled, "I'm pregnant Sarah, your going to have a brother or sister" she said and grinned

Sarah forced a smile, "That..That's great Ima" she said softly and embraced her softly

Ziva frowned, "You do not seem that convinced my darling" she noticed dissapointedly

Sarah smiled and hugged her gently, "I am very happy for you Ima, you have what you have always wanted" she said softly _with the man I love, this is what it would have been like for me, if he had not have cheated and if I had not lost our unborn baby, oh god why can't I fall out of love? _She thought to herself while buried against her mother, ignoring the feel of Tony's hands on her too.

Ziva smiled, and pulled herself from their joint grasp, not realising the inner battle of each of them, "I must get the phone" she said excusing herself as the phone continued to ring

Sarah nodded, and sat at the table, as her mother had indicated to her, and rest her head in her hands

Tony glared at her, "You know you wouldn't be so god damn down if you hadn't killed our baby..all because you thought I cheated on you when I didn't Sarah!" he hissed, under his breath at her angrily after seeing the hurt in her face at the pregnancy

Sarah sighed, "I lied to you" she admitted, "I never killed our baby, When you cheated on me, and don't say you didn't because the fact she is knocked up is big enough proof for me" she whispered back in much the same way

Tony looked shocked, "You miscarried? Or was you never pregnant?" he asked, and went to take her hand and she flinched away

Sarah shook her head, "What do you think I did when I went to Hawaii with Hollis? I had our baby, her name is Jenifer" she whispered, showing him a photo of their child, who was now 3 weeks old

Tony looked shocked, "She's in Hawaii?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I'm not telling you where she is, she is being looked after, I visit her most days"

Tony smiled, "Can I keep this?"

Sarah nodded, "Of course" she said softly

Tony looked at the image of the little girl, in his now ex-girlfriends arms, "Can I come with you to see her next time?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, you have no right to see her, you have the life you wanted now, you have the baby on the way and soon you'll have the wife too. It was what you wanted remember?" she said softly, her tone filled with loss and sadness

Tony sighed, for the first time he was admitting to himself that he had just lost Sarah, and could feel the tear in his own heart, "That was what I wanted with you Sarah, I even had a ring set out for you, had it engraved, the day you told me it was over, was the day I was going to propose to you, in front of the whole team" he admitted

Sarah nodded, "It's too late to tell me that, you have my mother pregnant, you have to stick by her, she deserves happiness" she said softly

Tony sighed, "You have my baby too though"

Sarah shook her head, "No, you will have nothing to do with Jen, you will marry my mother and you will raise her baby and pretend I never existed"

Tony chuckled, "Like I can do that, you live here remember?"

Sarah shook her head, "I won't as of when I leave this apartment, I'm going out of state"

Tony nodded, and sighed, and hid the picture as Ziva came in the room, and Sarah walked out again into her own room, to change but not until after she'd heard the words he had said to her mere months before hand, _ I love you_ _more than I have ever loved anyone Zee_ spoken by the man she craved to be with and the words that harmed her heart.

She got changed, and made her way towards the door with her bag, to be stopped by her mother, "Where are you going Miss?"

Sarah sighed, "I am going to stay with a friend for a while" she said looking at her feet

Ziva cupped her cheek and made her look at her in the eye, "Why my princess? I thought we were finally getting back to normal, before you were taken" she whispered

Sarah sighed, "I'm out of place here Ima, everyone knows it" she said pulling away from her and ignoring the heartbroken look on her mother's face, as she walked out of the apartment ignoring her mother's plea's and her questions about where she would go, and why.

Sarah would vanish from Washington DC, never to be heard of again, she would live with her first born daughter with her grandfather; Jackson Gibbs.

Tony would raise a child with Ziva David and try to help her with coping with the loss of her first-born, without her realising how much it hurt for him to be here, without Sarah and Jen.

Ziva would be married to Tony, and would fake her happiness to the man that loved her, even though what she wanted more than anything was to be in Jethro's arms

Jethro would watch the woman he loved be with another man and raise another man's child, knowing the whole time where his daughter was, and visiting her as often as he could, the only one that was there for her and knew about what had gone on.

Jackson would do his best for his grandchild and ensure the safety of both Sarah and Jen.

The fake happiness could only last so long. After all how long can someone act ? How long can someone pretend to love someone else? How long can a broken heart stay broken?


	2. Advice & Truths

Roughly a month later Sarah sat on the bench in the back yard with Jen in her arms, holding her close, singing to her softly. Sarah missed her mother, and she missed the man she loved, but she knew that this sacrifice was worth it, so that her mother would be happy. Or so she believed.

Jackson sat down beside her, and smiled, "Your going to have to tell your mother where you are one day, you know?"

Sarah sighed, "What's the point Grandpa?" she looked down at Jen and stroked her cheek, as the baby gurgled happily

Jackson watched his grandchild and great grandchild interacting, "She loves you Sarah" he said simply

Sarah shook her head, "I would just be in the way, she has everything she ever wanted, she has a baby on the way and she has ….... someone to love her"

Jackson nodded, "I bet she wants you there too"

Sarah sighed, "Grandfather, I'm begging you to drop it, If you don't want me here, then I'll go but please ..I can't go back there...not with him there..I just can't" she said and covered her mouth realising what she said, meant that she couldn't go back on what she had told him now

Jackson nodded, "I won't force you to go back if you tell me what's going on Sarah"

Sarah nodded, it did seem reasonable, "You know Mom is with Tony?"

Jackson nodded, letting her continue.

Sarah sighed, "Tony is Jen's father, we was together for almost a year, I love him so much, and he cheated on me ..twice, the first time it was with Jeanne, she was my babysitter when I lived with Mossad, and I forgave him, and I believed him when he said it was just a mission but then it happened a second time...this time it was with my mom, I saw the tape of them, I could feel my heart being ripped from me granddad, it really hurt and then I lied to him and told him that I aborted our baby, I ran and had the baby in Hawaii with the help of Hollis"

Jackson gripped her hand and squeezed it gently to reassure her and to give her the confidence to continue

Sarah leant her head on her grandfather's shoulder, still gripping his hand, "Then before I came here, I told him about Jen, and I told him that his priority should be to ensure my mother and sister are both happy"

Jackson nodded, "What about you? Don't you deserve to be happy?"

Sarah sighed, "My mother deserves happiness" she repeated, ignoring his question

The man pulled his relative closer, "Your father still loves your mother Sarah, so wouldn't it make sense to tell your mother the truth ? Because I'm guessing she had no idea, right?"

Sarah smiled, "She didn't, she wouldn't have done it otherwise. She's not like that."

Jackson Gibbs smiled, "How about I give your father a call, and then we can get this fixed?"

Sarah nodded, "Okay then grandpa" she said a lot more relaxed and carefree as her child blew bubbles, giggling


	3. Cure of Confusion

Gibbs was on the phone, "Of Course I'll be there tomorrow, I'll get the next flight out" he said to his father

The team watched curiously as their boss spoke on the phone

Gibbs grinned, "Of course I'll talk to her" he said softly as the phone was passed to Sarah.

Jethro smiled, "I miss you too" he laughed and nodded, "Of course I'll meet you at the airport" he grinned, "Your bringing the baby ? I look forward to seeing her, I bet she's grown"

Tony bit his lip, so his boss did know where Sarah and Jen was! He vowed to find out as soon as he could get Gibbs alone.

Gibbs smiled genuinely, "Of course, I love you too"

The team's jaws dropped, especially Ziva's, the man she really loved was in love with someone else, or so she thought as she had no idea it was their daughter on the phone

Jethro smiled, "Okay I'll see you soon" he said before putting the phone down and walking out of the bullpen

* * *

Tony ran down to Abby's lab, "I need your help" he exclaimed quickly

The happy goth grinned, "What is it Tony?"

Tony sighed, "I need you to trace the last call to Gibbs desk"

Abby looked confused, "Why? A case?"

Tony shook her head, "It was Sarah on the phone, I just know it"

Abby grinned and started pulling up the records, "Ahhh thats so sweet, you want to bring her back for Ziva"

Anthony coughed and shook his head, "No I erm want to find her because she has my daughter"

Ms Scuito looked shocked, "She what?"

DiNozzo sighed, "I had been with Sarah and well she thought that the mission with Ziva was real and I had cheated when I hadn't, she told me she miscarried but before she left she admitted the child was alive, her name is Jenifer, she's gorgeous" he said showing a picture

Abby grinned, "Awww she is gorgeous" she looked at him, "Do you love Sarah or Ziva?"

Tony sighed, "It has always been Sarah" he admitted not knowing Ziva was behind him

Ziva sighed and moved forwards making her presence known, "Why are we together? You don't love me and I don't love you" she admitted

Tony shrugged, "Because Sarah thinks this arrangement makes you happy"

Ziva frowned, "I love Jethro, but then again he loves someone else now doesn't he?"

Gibbs laughed from where he sat having not been seen by either agent, "Actually I love you too Ziva"

Ziva moved to him, "Who was it on the phone?"

Gibbs grinned, "Our daughter"

Ziva hugged him, "Where is she? Is she okay?" she asked not having a clue about Jen

Jethro smiled, "Her and Jen are fine Zee"

Zee looked at him, "Jen's dead Jethro" she said confused

Tony smiled, "He means mine and Sarah's daughter, she's two months old" he said showing her the picture

Ziva smiled, "Let's go then, why are we sat here without my baby girl"

Gibbs sighed, and stood up and held his pregnant love close, "I leave tomorrow to go see her, you can all come too okay?"

Ziva smiled, happy that she would see her daughter and meet her grandchild for the first time.

Gibbs grinned happy to hold the woman he loves close.

Tony smiled like a Cheshire cat, glad that he would get to tell his soul mate how he truly felt.

Abby watched on with a smile of her own, glad that it would finally be fixed.

* * *

**One week later;;**

Sarah lay in bed at her grandfathers house with Tony's arms around her, and Jen was in her cot.

Ziva sat on the sofa talking to Jackson while she snuggled into Jethro

McGee and Abby was in each others arms stood outside on the porch talking to Ducky


End file.
